herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lettuce Midorikawa
碧川 レタス, Lettuce Midorikawa ('''Bridget Verdant '''in the 4Kids dub) is one of the main characters from Tokyo Mew Mew. She is the third member of Tokyo Mew Mew to be introduced and her DNA is merged with a Finless Porpoise. Plot Life as a Child In the anime, Lettuce has a younger brother named Uri. She also made dolls as a pastime. Her parents, Yomogi and Eizaburou Midorikawa, always encouraged her to be herself, and someday, she will have real friends. Lettuce still had her so-called 'friends' from school, called the "Three Beckys" in the English dub, though she still has not told them she is a Mew Mew. Arrival in the Manga Lettuce first appears in chapter one of the first manga book, but she is not named until chapter 3. She is at a museum for an endangered animals exhibit but she is being picked on by three girls. (In the English anime adaptation, they are known as the "Three Beckys" and their surnames are not revealed, but in this chapter, one of the girls is referred to as Satsuki). They were shouting at her because, even though they told her to spend her own money of coffees only for them, they mocked her, saying no one would want hot coffee when there is hot weather. Ichigo Momomiya runs to get help but Pudding Fong gets to the girls first and they run away. Bridget says that she will have to apologize to them later, and then does not see Ichigo or Pudding again until an earthquake that later occurs. During the earthquake, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding were trapped in a room and a ray-zapped Lettuce, resulting in her DNA being infused with that of the Finless Porpoise, allowing her the ability to transform into Mew Lettuce. Later in the manga, Lettuce and the three girls that were bullying her are sitting in Café Mew Mew. They are talking about a mysterious ghost girl haunting a pool. They want Lettuce to investigate it, but she does not want to. As they shout at her, Ichigo runs over and dumps food on the three girls. Keiichiro Akasaka takes the girls to get cleaned up and Ichigo introduces herself to Lettuce. Lettuce reveals that she only hangs out with the girls so that they will be her friend, but when the girls come back, Lettuce leaves the café. That night, Mint Aizawa and Ichigo (who had already found out they were Mew Mews) went to Bridget's school to see if the mysterious ghost was a Chimera Anima, one of their enemies, but it turned out to be Mew Lettuce. Her powers go out of control and she attacked Ichigo and Mint, but only because she is scared. She starts to cry and says she will never have any friends, but Mint comforted Ichigo. Ichigo tickles and hugs Lettuce, after tricking her into thinking she was going to attack her for hurting people, and they fell into the pool. After this, Lettuce starts working in Café Mew Mew with the other Mew Mews. Arrival in the Anime Tokyo Mew Mew The difference between Lettuce's first appearance in the manga and her first appearance in the anime is that, when Lettuce meets Ichigo for the first time, it is in a different place. Ichigo is running to school, late, she bumps into Lettuce and they fall over. Lettuce is carrying four bags, because she is carrying her own and the ones belonging to the three girls that bully her. Ichigo wonders why and the three girls appear. They tell Lettuce to hurry up and she apologizes to everyone, including Ichigo. Later in the Anime Once, due to a close encounter with a drop of Mew Aqua, Mew Lettuce changed her lower half into a mermaid. She changed so she could save the life of Ryou Shirogane, who she has a crush on. Lettuce kisses Ryou, (though it is rumored that one of her other love interests is the alien Pie) but their relationship ends up as them just being friends because he likes someone else. Lettuce grew more confident because of the relationship she and Ryou had. Appearance Civilian Lettuce has light skin and dark green hair with two long braids at the back. She has blue eyes and thin glasses. Cafe Mew Mew Lettuce's Cafe Mew Mew waitress outfit is identical to the others, with the exception of it being a dark green color. Mew Mew Lettuce's hair turns a lighter green and her glasses disappear. She wears a green strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, with green garters on her arm and left leg. She has a green choker that her Mew Pendant dangles from, and white lace lining on her choker and garters. She has long white antennas on her head that reach her feet and knee-high green boots. Lettuce's Mew Mark is on her chest, with two curves that resemble a fish. Personality Lettuce is a sweet, but shy and timid girl, who is also clumsy and ditsy. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family, who she speaks to all the time. Lettuce's family is very positive and they told her that she would be able to make friends when she thought she could not. Bridget becomes more confident when she joins the Mew Mews and leaves the three girls that bully her. Lettuce does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. She is a shy, 14-year-old girl eight-grader (second year junior high student, by Japanese school standards) who attends Okumura Junior High and works at Café Mew Mew. Lettuce's favorite foods are shortcakes, grapes and stewed foods, while her least favorite foods are shiitake mushrooms. Abilities Transformation Lettuce's transformation begins with a kiss on her Mew Pendant and a declaration of her metamorphosis. Her pendant begins to glow while her DNA morphs, initiating the sequence. Lettuce parts her hands from the Mew Mark on her chest, and she twirls into a flurry of bubbles, causing her Mew uniform to appear. She performs a final spin as her antennae sprout from her head and she lands safely on the ground, clapping and striking a pose. Lettuce's DNA is infused with the DNA of the Finless Porpoise, a cousin of the dolphin, so Lettuce's legs can transform into a porpoise's tail when she is underwater (if she is in possession of Mew Aqua), greatly approving her ability to swim. She is the third girl to join the Mew Mews and, at first, is afraid to use her powers, but this changes because of Ichigo and Mint's encouragement. Weapons & Attacks Lettuce's attack stems from her weapons known as the Lettuce Castanets. During her attack sequence, she rises up into the air with her arms crossed over her chest. She then parts them and manifests the Lettuce Castanets in each hand. Playing a small rhythm with them, she spins around and then fires a blast of watery power at the opponent. *Normally, Lettuce cannot swim but she is able to as Mew Lettuce and she can become a mermaid if she gets in touch with Mew Aqua. *Lettuce can move water with her mind (an example of this is her first appearance in her school when Ichigo and Mint are investigating the "ghost." Trivia *In the Mew Mew Power dub, Lettuce is shown to be intelligent, while in the Japanese Tokyo Mew Mew version, is not mentioned to be especially smart. *Even though all her attacks are based on water and she can swim as Mew Lettuce, she cannot normally swim. *The finless porpoise (known as the "Sunameri" in Japan) Sunameri (Japanese finless porpoise) look like small beluga whales, and are called finless because they have no dorsal (back) fin. They are found in the costal waters of the Indo-Pacific. *Lettuce's birthday, April 29, is the "Day of Green" in Japan. *In Mew Mew Power, Lettuce's transformation into Mew Lettuce is not shown because she is mostly naked in her transformation. *In Japan, she has the same name and colour as Nao Midorikawa from Smile Pretty Cure! and Ryuuji Midorikawa from Inazuma Eleven. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Elementals Category:Sophisticated Category:Merfolk Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Mutated